


Coffee Monster

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-01
Updated: 2006-04-01
Packaged: 2019-02-02 04:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12719538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack watches his lover.





	Coffee Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

God Daniel's a coffee addict. Yeah, yeah, so this is hardly a ground-breaking discovery, but I just can't get how one man can consume that much caffeine and still be able to act semi-normal. 

I wonder if I should switch his supply for decaf... 

Nah, that'd be mean. 

But hell, itd be funny. 

On third thoughts, I'd better not. Having gone through the DTs myself, I know that its not exactly a fun experience, and with an addict of Danny's calibre... I like my lover's alive strangely enough. 

But still, I can't help but wonder how he does it. Its like there's an omnipresent half-full mug in his hand. 

And this is toned-down from when I first met him! 

This guy could prop up the economies the great coffee-making nations of the world single-handedly. Not to mention the sort of money his body'd bring if he ever sold it to science - they could do a whole study on the lifetime effects of coffee overconsumption or something. I don't think I'd like to be his kidneys. 

"You want some?" he asks me, turning to show me the nearly-full pot of Jamaican blend or something like that. 

I consider for a moment. Do I really want to start myself on that long, winding road to caffeine-oblivion? Then I look down at my empty mug and nod. 

"Yeah, thanks."


End file.
